


Like Father, Like Son

by SapphireBlueEyes (F1_Fanatic)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/SapphireBlueEyes
Summary: He would never be Mufasa.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in the fandom so please don't be too harsh :)

“You will never be Mufasa!”

Simba froze there for a second as the words hung around him, cold and accusing. It wasn't the first time he was faced with them but it felt more real when it was Kiara screaming them at him instead of his own mind.

He was aware what a great king his father had been and he wanted to be like him more than anything else. He wanted to change this land for the better and be loved by his people.

But he was competing with far too much. His father had set the standards too high. Scar had tried to match them and he had failed spectacularly. Perhaps Simba was hoping beyond hope that he could be even a glimpse of the king that Mufasa had been.

He wished his dad was still alive or at least had enjoyed a much longer life. There were so many things that he hadn't been taught, that he didn't have the chance to question his father about and sometimes Simba felt lost. Scar manipulating him into believing that he was to blame for his father's death aside, it was the reason why he'd been so afraid to return home and fight for the throne. He could never forgive himself if he let his dad down.

Now, after years of ruling the Pride Lands and a few sensible decisions on his behalf, those doubts had started to fade. But they hadn't quite vanished and every day he woke up to persisting little question marks in his head about his abilities and how he measured up compared to his father.

He knew that Nala could tell. Sometimes she'd nudge his paw and lick his fur softly, sometimes she'd give him space but she always could tell the exact same moment that he started to doubt himself again. She always told him, _you're not Mufasa, you're Simba_ and in his heart Simba knew she was right.

It simply wasn't fair to pull something like this on his own self, force himself into playing a role he wasn't meant to. Everyone had to carry their own share of mistakes and Simba knew even his dad wasn't perfect.

But there were too much connecting him with his dad and not just in terms of physical resemblance. Mufasa was part of him and he couldn't afford to lose that.

He mulled the words over in his head.

_You're not Mufasa, you're Simba._

_You will never be Mufasa._

It was true. He wasn't Mufasa and he would never be.

But he could try.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo/comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
